


Enough

by natashalieromanov



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crying, Depression, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, MIT Era, POV Second Person, Rhodey Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashalieromanov/pseuds/natashalieromanov
Summary: “I’m here, Tony.” The gentle voice and touch are too much. Something inside of you breaks, and before you know it, you’re rolling over and putting your head in the crook of your best friend’s shoulder.





	

“I know something’s wrong.”

You sigh as you roll over to look at your best friend. Rhodey’s brow is furrowed in concern, and some part of your mind registers the fact that you haven’t left your bed for a day and a half. It doesn’t matter. You open your mouth to tell Rhodey just that, but the words die in your throat. He’ll leave you alone eventually.

They always do.

You hear a sigh, so you roll over again and wait for Rhodey to go back to his side of the room. Some part of you aches at the realization that he’s about to leave you alone. You hate it when you get this way, when you want to be left alone, but you want company at the same time. Needing people is a weakness, and you’re not weak. _Stark men are made of iron, Anthony_.

Your heart leaps into your throat when you feel pressure on the other side of the bed. Rhodey is suddenly lying next to you, pulling you close and saying, “I’m here, Tony.” The gentle voice and touch are too much. Something inside of you breaks, and before you know it, you’re rolling over and putting your head in the crook of your best friend’s shoulder.

If Rhodey feels the tears on his neck, he's kind enough not to mention it.  _God,_ what have you done to deserve him? Nothing, absolutely nothing, but you'll take it. You're so sad, and you crave touch so terribly that you  _ache_  with it. You can't remember the last time someone held you close like this. Probably Jarvis before he – no, no, don't even go there. But the thought of Jarvis makes everything worse, and a sob escapes before you can stop it. Shame and anxiety roll deep in your belly. If only dear old Dad could see you now.  
  
Rhodey shifts closer to you, his presence calm and steadying. "What's going on, Tones?" he asks. "I'm worried about you."  
  
His words make you cry harder, and you cling to him like a lifeline. There's so much you want to say, but how?  _I'm so sad, and I'm so fucking worthless and unlovable and I don't understand what I did wrong. Why doesn't anyone fucking love me?_ He'll leave. You know he will. It's what everyone does, and you can't let your first, best, and only friend leave you, not after finally getting a taste of what friendship feels like.   
  
The sobs continue to wrack your body as Rhodey runs calloused fingers through your hair.  _I'm a fucking mess_ , you think as you wipe your nose on your sleeve.  _Why does he put up with me?_  
  
"Tony." Your friend's voice is pained, and you falter as you realize you've spoken out loud. "I'm not just putting up with you, buddy. You're my best friend."

_I’m so fucking lonely, please, please don’t leave me alone._

“D-d-don’t let go.”

“I’ve got you, Tony.”

Rhodey tightens his hold, and for now, that is enough.


End file.
